My Life Chapter One
by Daisy.Gianella
Summary: Two neighbors having amazing, horrible, sad, and upsetting times in their lives. Once one of them makes and effort to be nice to the other, things happen. Great and excited things. Chapters.


My Life

Chapter One

I wake up on my livingroom couch remembering how horrible the night before was. The night before was the worst night of my life. My boyfriend broke up after we had sex. He used me like any other fucking player in the world. I was crying on my couch and had a box of tissues. The used tissues were the carpet. I left them there as I walk up into my bedroom bathroom. I slip out of my night clothes and get into the shower. I let the steaming hot water slide down my slender body as I close my eyes. I stand there for a while then got out. I dry myself and get changed. I put on my black skinny jeans with my sexy velvet black boots with my red t-shirt and my black jean jacket. I grabs a banana, my purse, and my car keys. I walk out to my car when suddenly my fucking neighbor comes out and starts yelling horrible things to me.

"Heard you crying last night. What happened? Bad sex?" Troy said harshly.

"Shut up and its none of your fucking business!"Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

I get into my car and burst out in tears. I then clean up and drive to school. As I get out and lock my car, I walk into East High. I walk to my locker and see my best friend Sharpay with an amazing smile.

"Hey Gabs." She smiles warmly. "How was last night?" Excited to hear about it.

Tears filled her eyes. "Shar, I don't feel like talking about this right now. Not at school. All I can say is that it was the worst night ever. I better go." Gabriella shuts her locker and walks to her next class.

After my second class, I had gym. The worst part was that Troy was in my gym class. His mom and dad are really nice. So one good thing comes out from gym. That is that Troy's dad is the gym coach.

"Alright, I want all the girls to pick a guy." Coach Bolton says as he went to the bench to grab his clipboard.

All the girls of course run after Troy. Troy said no to all the girls so they had to pick a different guy. All the guys were taking but Troy. I was stuck with him.

Troy smiles. "You got me. Isn't that exciting?

Gabriella gets sad. " Can you please just be nice to my just this once?" Walks to the track. "Lets go Troy. You are up first. I want to run last."

"No, I want to run last!"

"I said you are going first. I need to warm up. Please don't fight with me." About to cry. "Please."

Troy looks straight in her eyes. "Ok, I'll go first." Gets ready to run.

As I watch him run I started to think about how happy I was when I was around Troy until now. He was so nice but I knew it wasn't gonna last. After gym, I get to the girl's room. I hear everyone talking about their boyfriends and having sex or their first kiss or their weekend plans with them. Which hurt me the most was the words sex and boyfriend. Sex because I had my first one with a player and he just used me. Boyfriend because my boyfriend was a player and used me for sex and I don't have one. I hated him so much. I wish I never even talked to him in the first place.

I get home after school. I open the door and drop my keys on the kitchen counter. I walk into the livingroom and saw my mom and a guy I didn't know on the couch. The thing that shocked me was that they were both naked and they were having sex on a couch that I was sleeping on. I touched that couch. I will never again touch it. I couldn't take one more second looking. I left them alone and grabbed my keys and went outside. I ran to my front lawn and laid on my back. My life was horrible.

"What are you doing?"

I sit up. "Troy?"

"Yea."

"Hi. I was just trying to clear my mind with positive, nice, undisturbing thoughts."

"What do you mean undisturbing thoughts?"

"I walk into my livingroom. Guess what I see? I see my mom and a guy I don't know have sex." Cries. "I cant take it any more."

Sits next to her. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"I guess." Wipes her tears away. " I have a question. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Troy sighs. "I know what Nick was gonna do to you before he did. I'm sorry for not telling you. Look how sad and depressed you are."

"Its no surprised that you didn't tell me."

"But I have been having this feeling when I'm around you. I like it." Smiles.

Smiles. "What kind of feelings?"

"Great feelings. Feelings about how I feel about a girl like you." Troy said with a million dollar smile.

Smiles. "I don't know what to say bu," Get interrupted.


End file.
